la historia de ron y hermione
by Jeru
Summary: es mi segundo fic! a mi me gusto muho, dejen reviews
1. La Invitacion

1-. La Invitación  
  
El baile de Halloween ya había empezado a planearse.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione cursaban 6º año en Hogwarts y Harry era novio de Camille una chica de 6º de Gryffindor, Harry sabia que Ron y Hermione se gustaban, pero sabia que las cosas se daban mejor por sí solas. En realidad a Ron no solo le gustaba, sino que la amaba y según lo que le decía Ginny ella también. Hermione sentía lo mismo por él y cada día se sentía más nerviosa por el baile de Halloween, ella solo quería que él la invitase y el solo quería invitarla. Una semana antes del baile, los tres se encontraban en la sala común, en la tarde, ya pasadas las clases. -Hermione ¿podemos hablar?-Ron le pregunto tímidamente a Hermione. -Claro- le respondió Hermione y se dejo guiar por el fuera de la sala común hacia un aula vacía. Al llegar allí Ron se puso frente a Hermione mirándose los ojos, ella creía que se iba a derretir ahí mismo. -Yo.....emh.....te quería preguntar algo- comenzó Ron. -Si.....- Hermione ponía todas sus esperanzas de invitación en ese momento. -Yo te quería preguntar si, si querías ir al baile de Halloween conmigo- Ron no tenia idea de donde había sacado valor para decir aquellas palabras. Hermione casi salta de la emoción, pero se contuvo -Claro, me encantaría ir contigo Ron- Hermione no paraba de sonreír y Ron se sintió muy aliviado y feliz, y le respondió la sonrisa con la suya.- Mejor vamonos, nos deben estar buscando y no me gustaría encontrarme con Filch. En la sala común no quedaba nadie así que se dieron las buenas noches y subieron a sus cuartos, Harry esperaba a Ron con una cara de "cuéntamelo todo". -Bueno se lo pedí- lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal. -¿Y que te dijo? -¡Me dijo que si!- En ese momento Ron mostro la felicidad que lo embargaba y casi despierta a sus compañeros de cuarto. Ron se tiro sobre su cama, boca arriba, sintiendo la emocion que lo embargaba mientras Harry se acostaba en la cama de al lado. Hermione estaba tan emocionada que esa noche se quedo contemplando las mismas estrellas que Ron se habia parado a ver.  
  
Los escasos días que quedaban para el baile parecian volar, Harry cada dia pasaba mas tiempo con Camille y cada dia Ron y Hermione se ponian mas nerviosos. Y el dia esperado llego. 


	2. El Baile

2-. El Baile.  
  
Ron se pudo una túnica del mismo color de sus ojos, azul. Trato de hacerse algo en el pelo pero como sabia que prefiero dejarlo normal, como a Hermione le encantaba en secreto. Ella se puso una túnica lila, se alisó el pelo y lo recogió y solo se puso una pequeña capa se maquillaje. Ron esperaba a Hermione en la sala común, y cuando la vio bajar quedo mas enamorado de lo que estaba. Hermione lo vio y aunque no habia gran cambio en el, le pareció que se iba a derretir. -Te ves muy bien Mione (es el nombre que Harry y Ron le dan de cariño)- Dijo Ron ruborizándose. -Tu tambien- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Ron le ofreció el brazo y junto a Harry y Camille Al entrar al gran salón vieron que estaba hermosamente adornado, calabazas con velas en su interior se mantenían en el aire, y adornos anaranjados y negros cubrían las paredes, la banda estaba integrada solo por esqueleto pero exceptuando este echo tocaban excelentemente. Se sentaron en una mesa los 4 mientras los profesores habrían en baile: Dumbledore bailaba con la profesora Mcgonagal, la profesora Sprout con el profesot Flitwic, y la señorita Trelawney con Hagrid, mientras que Snape y Lupin alentaban a los alumnos a sacar a sus parejas. -¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto Ron a Hermione, el no podía dejar de notar lo bella que Hermione se veía, y ella tampoco. -Claro- le respondió con una sonrisa. Bailaron todo lo que el baile duro y esa fue una de las mejores noches de su vida. Al terminar la noche Ron estaba decidido a pedirle a Hermione que fuera su novia, pero de un momento a otro Hermione desapareció por una escalera que daba a las mazmorras ya que habia escuchado a alguien llorar y el sentido común de Hermione le decia que tenia que ayudar a todo aquel que la necesitase, y este le parecía que era uno de esos casos. Al bajar a las mazmorras no encontro a nadie asi que se propuso volver pero al darse vuelta se encontro con rostro de Draco, que la agarro por la cintura tratando de besarla, pero Hermione se rehusaba aunque el no la soltaba trato de soltarse aunque no sirvio de mucho ya que Malfoy era mucho mas fuerte que ella. Hermione trata de zafarse, cuando llego Ron y empujo a Draco al cual le pego un puñetazo con el que se desmayo, Hermione se habia apoyado contra la pared, Ron camino hacia ella. -¿ Estas bien?- le pregunto Ron -Si, eso creo- Hermione parecía a punto de llorar- gracias por ayudarme con ese desgraciado. -Cuando quieras- Hermione todavía se sentia mal y estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Ron la abrazo y Hermione sentia como iba recuperando el calor. -Mejor nos vamos- murmuro Hermione. Mientras caminaban de vuelta a la sala comun Ron abrazo de lado a Hermione, con un brazo. -Ron ¿Como sabias que yo estaba en las mazmorras?, no es que no te lo agradezca, porque si no fuera por ti... -Te segui, es que necesitaba preguntarte algo- le dijo Ron, recordando su decisión. -Bueno, pues pregúntamelo- Hermione en ese momento sintio un rayo de esperanza en su corazon. -No, por todo lo que ha pasado, prefiero preguntártelo otro dia- Ron solo queria decirselo pero el odio que sentia en ese momento hacia Draco Malfoy se lo impedia. Habian llegado a la sala común la cual estaba vacia ya que después del baile todos subian rapidamente a dormir. -Gracias por todo Ron- le dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa. -No te preocupes, nadie se merece lo que te hizo ese idiota- Le devolvió la sonrisa y la miro directamente a los ojos -Ron ¿Que me querias preguntar?- le pregunto Hermione poniéndose seria de repente. -No nada, en serio -Pero si tu me dijiste que era algo importante. Ron no respondio -Esta bien... bueno, lo pase muy bien esta noche. -Yo tambien -Bueno, buenas noches- Hermione se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Y al darse vuelta para irse a acostar Ron la tomo de la mano, la dio vuelta y le dijo -Hermione lo que te queria preguntar era... -¿Si Ron? -¿Quieres ser mi novia? Yo, yo te amo siempre lo he hecho, solo que ahora me di cuenta- Ron la miraba a los ojos y no sabia de donde habia sacado tanto valor. -Ron, yo tambien te amo ¡si! Si quiero ser tu novia. Ron le dio una largo y beso, y de lo que quedo del año fueron la pareja mas feliz que se vio en Hogwarts desde Lily y James los padres de Harry, y con respecto a Malfoy, el orgullo no le permitió, en mucho tiempo, volver a ver a Ron y Hermione a la cara. 


	3. Solo un dua normal esto pasa un año en e...

3-. Solo un día normal. (Este capitulo transcurre un año mas adelante en el tiempo)  
  
Ron, Harry y Hermione cursaban 7° año en Hogwarts , Ron y Hermione seguían siendo novios, y Harry seguía siendo novio de Camille. Ese año el otoño llego muy rápido, una tarde de sabado Hermione se proponia pasar una tarde en la Biblioteca pero a los minutos llego Ron, sentándose al lado de ella. -Hola amor- Saludo Ron con un pequeño beso. -Hola Ron- saludo Hermione con una sonrisa- ¿no tenias practica hoy? -La tengo, pero prefiero estar contigo -Mejor anda a la practica, no querrás que el nuevo capitan se enoje.- le dijo Hermione, aunque en su corazón deseaba lo contrario. -Tienes razón me voy antes de que a Harry le de un ataque-Dándole a Hermione un ultimo beso se fue. Hermione, después de verlo salir, volvio a la lectura pero fue interrumpida por Draco que se sentó a su lado. -Así que ahora estas de novia con el pobreton, Granger- Malfoy parecia feliz de su broma, y a la vez, (aunque suene increíble) celoso. Hermione guardo su libro en la mochila abierta que tenia a su lado, se paro y le pego una fuerte cachetada que quedo resonando en la Biblioteca. -Me da pena verte, tan patético como siempre. Y salio de la Biblioteca, Malfoy se ruborizo y murmuro algo como "ya me las vas a pagar", pero para ese momento ella ya estaba fuera de la Biblioteca. Decidio ir a mirar la practica de Quidditch, pero en el camino se encontro con el equipo que venia de vuelta. -¿Pero que paso?- pregunto Hermione a Harry -Madam Hooch esta ocupando la cancha para audiciones del equipo de Ravenclaw.- Respondió con enfado Harry. En ese momento una brisa fria paso por el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, y a Hermione la recorrió un escalofrió, Ron se acerco y le presto su chaqueta y de la mano se fueron a la sala común, sin Harry ya que el había aprovechado de ver a su novia. Cuando llegaron a la sala comun, Harry ya estaba ahí y comenzó un partido de ajedrez con Hermione, mientras Ron hacia tareas de Transformaciones, lo cual sorprendio a todos menos a Harry y Hermione ya que sabian que se habia propuesto subir las notas. Mientras jugaban Ron le daba pequeños consejos, pero utiles a Hermione. -Fijate en el peón de Harry- le dijo Ron en un susurro a Hermione pero fue perfectamente audible a Harry. -¡Ron! Arruinaste mi jugada, si quisiera perder jugaria contigo- le dijo Harry con enfado a Ron. -Lo siento, solo trataba de ayudar a mi novia- Ron rio ante el enojo de su amigo- Mione (ese era el nombre que Harry y Ron le daban de cariño Hermione), ¿prestame el libro de Transformaciones que sacaste de la Biblioteca? 


	4. La Carta

4-. La Carta.  
  
-Claro, sacalo de mi mochila- le respondia mientras sacaba del juego al caballo de Harry. Ron se dirigio a la mochila de Hermione y al sacar el libro se dio cuenta de que bajo el habia una carta escrita a maquina que decia "Para mi amada Hermione" . Ron la tomo, y adentro escrito a maquina decia: "Querida Hermione: Me encanto el encuentro que tuvimos ayer, espero que se repita. No te escribo mas porque me voy a clases, se despide  
  
Tu verdadero amor" Ron termino y sintió una mezcla de rabia y tristeza, pero antes de vacilar en esto se dio vuelta y encaro a Hermione. - ¡Hermione que significa esto! - Sostenia la carta en alto para que Mione pudiera verla - No te dije que vieras mis cosas- Hermione pensaba que era solo una carta de su madre o pariente. Le quito la carta de las manos y la leyo rapidamente.- ¿Que, que es esto? ¿do-donde estaba? Esto no es mio-Hermione estaba igual de sorprendida que Ron. -¡No te hagas la que no sabes nada! ¡Estaba en tu mochila! -Esto no es mio, te lo prometo, no se de donde salio -¡Claro de seguro aparecio asi como asi en tu mochila! Hermione no sabia que responder y Ron, al no contar con respuesta, subió rápidamente a su habitación. Harry, que habia estado observando, camino hacia hermione- ¿Mione?, siento preguntarte esto, pero ¿Me puedes explicar que diablos pasa? - Harry, tienes que creerne, no tengo idea de donde salio, alguien debio ponerla en mi mochila- Hermione se sento en un sillon cercano- ¿Harry que hago?, como le explico a Ron- Hermione parecia a punto de llorar Harry la abrazo tratando de consolarla pero Hermione solo podia pensar en lo diferente que eran los abrazos de Harry y Ron, pero de todas maneras Hermione se sintió mejor. -Gracias Harry, creo que mejor me voy a acostar. Harry subio a su habitación, Ron estaba en su cama mirando el techo- ¿Ron, estas bien?- como Harry no encontro respuesta penso que lo mejor era dejar a su amigo solo. Ron penso y penso, sabia que debia creerle a la persona que amaba y no a un estúpido pedazo de pergamino, pero le habia dolido leer eso ya que por un momento se lo creyo, y si saber como entre pensamiento y pensamiento se quedo dormido.  
  
En medio de la noche una hermosa voz lo desperto, era Hermione. - Ron ¿estas despierto?, necesito hablar contigo... - Ron abrio los ojos y se sentó en la cama, dejándole espacio a Hermione- Ron, necesito explicarte... la carta no era mia, creeme, te lo prometo. - Claro que te creo, siento no haberte creido antes- Y después de decir esas palabras beso a Hermione, lo cual para ella valía mas de mil palabras. 


	5. El final del 7º año

5-. El final del 7° año  
  
Al otro día, sabado, Ron y Hermione pasaron la mañana sentados frente al lago, y luego del almuerzo fueron a ver el primer partido del año Slytherin v/s Hufflepuf y para desagrado de Ron y Hermione gano Slytherin por 260 a 90. En los partidos que restaban, Ron dio una gran demostración de sus habilidades como guardián y por 7 años consecutivos la casa de Gryffindor gano la copa de Quidditch. Un día Ron fue a desayunar al Gran Salon cuando, al dar vuelta la esquina siento una desagradable voz que arrastraba las palabras... -Apuesto a que ese pobretón y que ese sangre sucia ya terminaron, todo gracias a mi ingenio y a la maquina de escribir de la Biblioteca. Ron se estaba poniendo rojo de furia cuando recordó lo sucedido el año pasado, cuando Malfoy trato de besar a Hermione y sorprendiéndose hasta a el mismo sintió lastima por el, tan patético. Así que subió a la torre de Gryffindor a hablar con Hermione, ella estaba a punto de salir por el retrato cuando se encontró con Ron, el la guió hasta una sala desocupada y le contó lo que había oído y lo que había sentido. -Siento haber sido un gallina y no haberle pegado... - le dijo Ron mirando hacia el suelo -No seas tonto- Hermione le levanto la cabeza- Tienes un corazón de oro y por eso te amo. Ron la miro a los ojos le dio un beso y bajaron juntos a desayunar.  
  
El ultimo dia de clases fue un día nostálgico para todos de 7° año en Hogwarts, a Harry todo le traia un recuerdo, lo mismo sucedia con sus amigos. El desayunos parecia un funeral , pero Hermione decidio que el "trio inseparable" diera una ultima vuelta por Hogwarts, asi que, luego de almorzar, dieron vueltas por el lago, recorrieron el campo de Quidditch, pasearon por los pasillos interminables de Hogwarts, y descansaron en la sala comun, esperando el banquete de fin de año. En el banquete, la casa ganadora fue, por 7 años consecutivos Gryffindor y la copa de Quidditch, luego de espectaculares partidos fue otorgada a Gryffindor también, mientras comian las nostalgia crecia entre ellos y cada vuelta del reloj parecia una triste despedida. Luego del banquete, que acabo a las 3 de la madrugada, Harry fue a pasear con su novia al campo de Quidditch, y Ron y Hermione bajo la luna llena al lago, recordando los viejos tiempos se sentaron bajo un arbol contemplando las estrellas y la luna reflejadas en la superficie lisa del lago. Hermione estaba apoyada en el hombro de Ron mientras el la abrazaba con un brazo, hablaron hasta que amanecio, el tiempo se les habia pasado muy rapido. Y se apresuraron ya que tenian que arreglar los baules. 


	6. Como Romeo y Julieta mi primer fic mejor...

6-. Como Romeo y Julieta (Este capitulo es una copia de mi primer fic pero mejor arreglado y acorde a la historia)  
  
Han pasado diez años desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaron Hogwarts, Harry se convirtió en Auror mientras que Ron y Hermione se convirtieron en profesores, Ron de Encantamientos y Hermione de Transformaciones. Ron y Hermione se habian casado hacia apenas un año y ambos trabajaban en Hogwarts, algunos de los antiguos profesores, como Lupin, Hootch, Snape y Binns seguían haciendo clases en el colegio pero Mcgonagal, Sprout, etc se habian retirado, solo Dumbledore se mantenia como siempre como si no hubiera transcurrido un año desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione ingresaran a Hogwarts. En esos tiempos la cantidad de mortifagos habia aumentado y con el paso de los años se fueron acercando mas a Hogwarts tratando de completar una venganza hacia Dumbledore nunca realizada. Una tarde de Abril cuando todavía habian clases en Hogwarts Ron y Hermione salieron en La noche a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna por el campo de Quidditch, lejos de la vista de todo aquel que mirara desde el castillo, mientras se besaban Hermione escucho una maldición, al separarse de Ron para ver que había sido vio como una luz verde le llegaba a Ron por la espalda, y el, lo ultimo que vio fue lo que mas amaba, a Hermione. Mientras caía al suelo Hermione trato de levantarlo, pero al no poder se arrodillo junto a el, y abrazo su cuerpo ya muerto. Mientras las lagrimas le caían sin cesar y la desesperación se apoderaba de ellas una segunda luz verde, una segunda maldición se dirigió a ella. Y así ella también pudo, antes de morir, ver lo que mas amaba a Ron. Así yacieron sus cuerpos, abrazados sobre el campo de Quidditch, así los encontró Hagrid a la mañana siguiente, y así los enterraron.  
  
Numerosas e incontables fueron las lagrimas que se derramaron por ellos. Harry nunca se recupero del vacío que le dejo la perdida de sus dos mejores amigos, y el mismo mato al Mortifago que los había asesinado, ya que en ese tiempo era Auror. A veces, en las escasas calmas que las noches le proporcionaba, pensaba en ellos y sonreía ya que:  
  
"Donde quiera que mis amigos esten se siguen amando de las misma manera" 


End file.
